


Reasons Wretched and Divine

by zuzkak



Series: Move I'm Gay - The Good Omens Office AU [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub is a little shit, Gabriel still loves him, Human AU, Ineffable Bureaucracy, Kinda, M/M, Office AU, Phone Sex, Work Place Sex, barely any actually explicit content, how did i make smut kinda fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzkak/pseuds/zuzkak
Summary: It's Beelzebub's day off, and he decides to mess with Gabriel.Gabriel takes the bait.





	Reasons Wretched and Divine

  
Gabriel blushed gently as his phone vibrated. Loudly. For the third time. Uriel raised a brow at him, pausing in his ramblings about this quarter's profits and coughed awkwardly.

Another vibration. _Sweet Jesus_.

"If you need to excuse yourself, Gabriel, we won't judge."*

*Translation: We will judge you very hard, are currently judging you for interrupting the meeting, and will probably send you a strongly worded memo about keeping your phone turned off at the future meetings, even if you are the CEO and technically our boss.

He quickly gathered himself and exited the glass-walled board room, power-walking into his office, scaring his poor intern away and clouding his walls. Another vibration. He skips opening the attachments coming in from the contact, "Princess Bitch <3", and just dials the number.

Beelzebub answers instantly. "Hello, kitten." He purrs.* "Are you enjoying the treats I've been sending you?"

*Buzzes?

"Beez. Baby. My prince. Why are you so fucking annoying?"

"Awww, my dove. What bit you on the ass?"

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can you please not send me nudes while I'm at work? I _was_ in a meeting."

He paused, rolled his eyes and listened to Beelzebub's cackle. He hears him turn over with a soft scratch on the costly sheets. "C'mon, Gabe, it's my day off! Anyway, as if that excuse ever stopped you when _I_ was working."

Gabriel smiled to himself and sat at his desk. "Well, in my defence, I had just bought lace panties! What was I supposed to do?"

"Mm, you _could_ have waited to show me them when I got home. Instead of, you know, making me go about my day imagining it." Gabriel could _hear_ the smirk in Beelzebub's voice. He bit his lip. "And this is what? Payback?"

"You could say that. And I do know you love when I break out those thigh-highs you like so much."

Gabriel took a sharp, deep breath in. "The black silk ones?"

"Mhm."

Gabriel leaned back in his chair. "Beez." He said weakly.

" _Gabe_." The way his boyfriend said his name was _definitely_ obscene, and Gabriel was royally (ha, get it? Because his boyfriend's surname is Prince?) fucked. He got up and shuffled to the door to check that it was really locked, then plopped down onto his couch.

Beelzebub really knew him all too well. "Phone zzzex, darling? Really?"

Gabriel smirked. One of his favourite features of his boyfriend was how he hissed, almost buzzed when he got turned on. "Yes, babe. Really. So, you can either help me, or I can take care of this myself."

"Oh no, we wouldn't let you do that!"

Gabriel unzipped and reached into his expensive trousers. On second thought, he just took them off completely. He wasn't about to go back into that meeting with a wet front.

One couldn't say that Gabriel wasn't classy, as it wouldn't be fair. However, it also wouldn't be fair to say he wasn't bold. That is why he was wearing silk lingerie at work.*

*It was definitively _not_ because Beelzebub mentioned how hot that would be.

"Talk to me, babe."

He heard a giggly breath on the other side of the line. "Mmm, about what?"

"How do you feel?"

"Right now? I'm horny azzz fuck. And I mizzz you."

Gabriel gently stroked the outside of his silk underwear, which just so happened to be a birthday gift. "I miss you too."

Beelzebub let out what sounded like a stifled gasp. Gabriel smirked. "Are you touching yourself, Beez?"

A soft 'mhm', followed by another delicious little sound.

Gabriel let go fully and grabbed his cock. He joined Beelzebub with a little moan. He registered a second too late that his boyfriend was speaking. "-ish you were here. I love you."

Gabriel flushed. Not because he was especially embarrassed about jacking off at work, but because those words rarely were spoken between them. "I love you too. A lot."

Beelzebub laughed breathily again, cutting off into a strangled moan. "I'm clozzze, Gabe."

Said man made the mental note to absolutely _ravish_ him when he got home. And spoil him silly. He deserved it.

"Me too, babe."

He began stroking faster. A few moments later, they came together, each a with a differently pitched whine. They breathed together for a minute, before Gabriel spoke up. "I'll leave early. Let me finish this meeting first, okay?"

Beelzebub's tone was teasing. Light. "Awe, you'd do that? For me?"

"I think I'd literally die for you, but okay." Gabriel mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, babe. I'll see in a few hours."

They exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Gabriel cleaned up as quickly as possible, before shoving his bottoms back on. He paused, just before leaving his office. He opened the pictures Beelzebub had so 'generously' sent him and saved them.

***

  
Entering the meeting again,* he made the mistake of putting his phone on the table.

*This time, Sandalphon had taken over with the reports.

Of course, Beelzebub just couldn't help himself, and sent him a text containing nothing but a single heart. Gabriel thought he could literally hear the cackling. Uriel looked over, then looked at Gabriel with a confused expression. Sandalphon had halted to listen.

"Who is 'Prince Bitch'?" He asked his brother.

Gabriel breathed in deeply, silently cursing himself. "My dog groomer?" He tried.

"Why would you have your dog groomer saved as that on your phone?"

Micheal cut in before Gabriel could answer. "He doesn't _have_ a dog, Uriel."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time basically writing anything smutty. Still managed to make it fluffy oops.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the new au!
> 
> I've been dragged by the hair into this ship so deal with it now.
> 
> -A


End file.
